The present invention generally relates to a photographic camera and more particularly, to an automatic exposure control circuit arrangement for use in a photographic camera.
Following the recent trend to automation in various appliances, there have been proposed a variety of automatic control arrangements in the field of photographic cameras through utilization of digital information, microprocessors, etc. especially for automatic control of exposure for the photographic cameras. However, so far as practical applications are concerned, the conventional automatic control arrangements as described above still have many drawbacks and inconveniences which should be solved on the basis of the correction of the fundamental problems related to the circuit construction.